Something Worth Fighting For
by KrisAnne
Summary: Gohan is lost in his own thoughts and having doubts about his life choices. Just when he's ready to give up on the race he's fought so hard to save, he finally finds Something Worth Fighting For. GV.
1. Chapter 1: Our Hero

**AN: Hello all. Thank you for taking the time to come in here and check out my story. This chapter… well, it's rather dark and moody. This story will not be like this throughout. But lots of this stuff will come up LATER. This story will be a multi-chaptered one… I'm not sure just yet how many in all…**

Now, this is my first DBZ fic ever. I'm not new to fiction writing though. I've been reading for a shit load of time. I've written before, but I haven't posted anything in a LONG while.

**Title:** Something Worth Fighting For  
**Rating:** M for violence and language  
**Pairing: **Gohan/Videl  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure (angst, mostly in this chapter)  
**Word Count:** 2,930

**Chapter 1:  
****  
Our Hero**

He turned in bed for what had to be the 1000 time that night. He didn't know why he bothered anymore; he knew very well that sleep was something that he wasn't fortunate enough to have every night. Only on those days he really trained, from dusk to dawn, was he able to sleep at night, if even for the shortest amount of time.

No child should have insomnia, especially one at the young age of 13. 13 year olds should fight with their parents for 13 more minutes before they had to turn in, but not Gohan, he fought with himself for sleep.

But Gohan never had been a normal kid. Well, that wasn't fully true. He once, way back before he could even remember, was just like any other child. He would play with his Dad; play with the animals in the yard, his whole day would evolve around playing, just like any other little boy.

13 Years Old. He knew it was true but he couldn't grasp that concept completely. He had been on this earth for 13 years, for 12 years actually. He always counted the time he spent in the time chamber with his father, because those were some of the best times of his life that he could remember. Not the fighting, not the constant worry in the back of his mind of the earths appending doom. No, it had been the time he had spent with his Father, when they weren't throwing punches at each other. When they took a break, had an overly large meal and just sat around in peace. He couldn't ask himself enough how one of the most peaceful times in recent memory was in a room with no end in sight.

Sometimes, mostly on nights like this, where he lay in his bed and was forced to remember all the horrible times in his life, all the pain, sometimes, Gohan wished that he never got caught up in all this. He wished that instead of staying to fight Vegeta and Nappa, he would have taken Piccolo's yelling more seriously, and had gone home to his mother. Then maybe his life would have been… normal.

He didn't know what his obsession with that word was. Maybe it was because he felt he hadn't had a choice. That he was thrust into a life where it wasn't out of the ordinary to see his Father's painful death, to watch as each of his friends gave their all just to be brought down to their deaths. To a world where he, just a young child, had seen everyone he loved dearly hurt beyond pain, beyond conscious thinking, not to mention to have also experienced that pain himself, countless times.

What bothered him more was that if he had had a choice, would he have turned away from that life? There was something in him, deep down that would have liked to say that he would have, but he knew he wouldn't. For he was a good soul. He was a loving soul. He loved his family and friends and wasn't going to let them go fight with their lives on the line. He felt it was a must; he had to be there, for what if he could help? True, he was just a boy, a boy who wanted nothing more but to play with a dragon he named Ikirus, to just be normal, but what if he could do something? He always had the need to contribute something, though sometimes he wondered if he was just a nuisance cense, more than a valuable fighter.

It was a wonder that he hadn't broken down yet. So much pain, so much pain….. Pain in every way possible. Fear, regret, hatred, pain, pain, pain.

And then suddenly, he was the hero. He went from watching his father defeat all the evil to he himself surpassing that and going on to become a even stronger fighter. It was insane to him. To him, his father would always be the hero, the one that always came, even if it was late, and saved the day. It was unreal for him to be pushed forward by his father. 'Here son, I'm done being the hero. Save the world yourself.'

And he had. He had tapped into one the hugest powers the universe had ever seen. A power that had been laying dormant inside him his whole life. In that moment, it made sense. With something like this, a POWER like this, he wasn't meant to be a normal boy. He was not meant to play outside and grow up having tone of friends his age, and crying over a simple cut. He was meant to become this, this…. Fighter. And all the doubt he had ever felt about his decision to fight were blown away.

Even with all that power, he had managed to fail. Maybe the earth was safe, maybe billions of people that would otherwise be dead were alive today. But his Father, the most important person in his world, was not. Even with the power he was born to bring out, he could not save his Father or Trunks. He had watched as the both perished, perished right in front of him and his power. What good was his power then? What good was it as Trunks lay there bleeding, dieing? What good was it if his father still had to be the hero, had to sacrifice himself because it had gone to his own head? The power had gone to his head. Was it the powers fault then?

A yell escaped him just then. A yell from the frustration he felt surging through him almost 24/7. A yell filled with the regret and the 'what ifs' that haunted him ever moment of his life.

Even before it was out, he regretted it. It would surely waken his mother, and the sudden change in his power level would defiantly get Piccolo's, Vegeta's and the others attention. He sighed, knowing it was only seconds before his mother would come into his room, worried. She didn't need this; she had gone through enough already.

"Gohan? Are you alright?" Gohan sighed, turning over to see just how well he knew his mother.

* * *

"Oh no…" Gohan thought, looking towards the mountains that were on his right. He could feel Piccolo's energy getting closer. He knew what this was about. All Gohan wanted right now was to enjoy a nice mid afternoon fly around the country side. He didn't need to hear his sensei's questioning.

"Hello Gohan." Piccolo said, slowing down and coming to a stop right in front of the golden haired boy. His mother had pretty much forced him into 'disguising' himself while flying around their home. She didn't want the people that lived in the surrounding houses to see Chi Chi's son up flying around. Gohan just went into his super Saiyan form, to save himself from arguing with her.

"Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said, slightly bowing to his older friend. Another thing an ordinary child would not have, green, alien friends that were more than 4 times their age.

When Piccolo went to speak again, Gohan held his hand up, beating him to it. "Listen, if this is about last night, don't worry about it. Just had a bad dream, that's all." Piccolo eyed Gohan from head to toe, knowing very well that his young friend was lying. He decided not to push the matter, and went on with the real reason he had made the journey.

"It's Ikirus." It took Gohan a couple seconds before the face finally came to him. His dragon, his pet dragon he had in the peaceful times of his life. That name brought happiness to him; he almost smiled, until he saw the saddened expression on his sensei's face.

"Take me." Gohan said, powering up and getting ready for the flight to the area Ikirus lived. Piccolo nodded, also powering up and tuning around, with Gohan following close behind him.

As Gohan and Piccolo approached the forest, Gohan searched for the energy of his old dragon friend. He found it, only to find that it was weak, and weakening more as every second passed

Wonderful. More death. More pain.

* * *

"Dammit!" Gohan forced his fist into the nearest tree, sending it crashing down into the earth. Still not satisfied, he turned to the next tree and sent it down as well. He went for another, but was stopped when Piccolo stepped in front of the tall oak.

"Gohan, this is not helping anything." The tall Namek explained, looking down at his young friend. He watched as tears swelled in the boys face. His breathing became faster and he looked to the sky, letting a yell into the forest.

Crashing to the ground, hands held out, Gohan kneeled in front of Piccolo. Piccolo had dealt with Gohan like this before, and knew it was best to let the child get it out. And let it out he did, he rapidity sent his fist into the ground, shaking the ground around them. Soon enough, a hole, that grew larger and larger, formed and Gohan was left staring at it, just another reminder that he wasn't normal.

He looked over to the body of his childhood friend. He and Piccolo had landed, to find the small dragon lying in the middle of the forest, in a slowly growing pool of blood. He had a long steel pipe sticking out of his side, an injury that had taken his life only minutes after they arrived.

Gohan got to his feet and walked over to the dragon. He wasn't a baby anymore, but he surely wasn't old enough to die. He was a mid aged dragon, and for all they knew, he could have a family somewhere out in this large forest. Gohan put his hands on the pipe and easily pulled it out. He eyed the piece of metal, before tossing it to the side.

"This is those stupid humans fault." He said, clenching his fists together at his sides. A city was rapidly growing, taking down the forest as it expanded. Only a short way from where they stood, were construction sites where a pipe just like this one could be found. "Can't they see they're destroying this forest? Can they not see the animals that are losing their homes and lives?" Gohan spoke.

"Stupid humans? Last time I check Gohan, you were half human." Gohan turned to the Namek, his face set.

"Why do we fight so hard for this race, Piccolo? We've gone to our deaths to save them. This race is killing itself, killing others without a second thought…" Gohan looked to his hands. They were soaked with the blood of the dead dragon that lay beside him.

"This is not something that would have come out of your mouth a couple months ago, Gohan. Why are you so angry?" Why was he angry? Because he was an 11 year old, no 10 year old boy that was the strongest fighter on this planet, maybe the universe. No 10 year old boy should have that kind of power, but he did. He wasn't normal and never would be.

Gohan left that question unanswered. He aimed his hand to the ground, making a hole for a grave. He lifted Ikirus up and placed him inside. With on last goodbye, Gohan covered the hole and let out a sigh. He turned to Piccolo. "I'm going home" Without another word, the young fighter took into the air and headed home.

* * *

Fishing was something that he and his father always did together. It was those peaceful times when they weren't training for an upcoming battle, or away on some other planet, when they just needed a large fish so their family could eat a decent meal. His father would take him to the river, and they'd both catch a fish. Gohan's was never as big as his fathers, but all the same, his mother would cook both of the fish and congratulate her boys on a good catch.

It was Gohan's job now, to catch the fish. It was easy enough, it took him a short amount of time and he enjoyed taking a short swim. It was his daily routine. He would get up, train, fish, train some more and then eat the dinner his mother prepared. He didn't know why he trained, but there wasn't anything else to do.

A new change in his life was the lack of studies. After the cell games, Chi Chi had stopped bothering Gohan about it. Sure, she would come outside and express how she'd rather have him inside reading a good book than see him out there training his days away. I guess she realized that Gohan was going to do what he was going to do. He secretly, or at least he thought it was secretly, would take out his books late at night and do some work, because most normal kids did that, and he never hated studying much anyway.

Today, once getting home with the overly large fish he had caught, Gohan came into the house to find everything on the floor. It looked as if someone had torn the kitchen apart. He would have been worried, but he knew that no one had been here since he left. Though the lake was a good ways away, he always kept the corner of his mind locked onto his house, he had felt nothing or no one enter while he was gone, and it was just his mother wondering around.

This mess must have been her searching for something. When she was set on finding something, she would tare the house down to find it. Gohan quickly washed away the fish stink from his hands and started looking around the house for his mother. The halls were littered with items that had been taken out of the closets.

Gohan turned the corner and walked into his mother's room. He found his mother sitting on her bed with her back to him. Gohan approached her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh! Gohan. You're back." Her hands went straight to her eyes, where she quickly rubbed them and turned to her son. "I was just looking over this." She said, holding up the photo album that was in her hand. "Looking over all these memories..." Gohan titled his head slightly to see the writing that was engraved on the album. It read 'Wedding'.

Gohan sighed; his mother had taken his fathers death hard. Any other time there was that hope, that will inside her that he would come back to her somehow. But this time was different; Gohan knew that, she knew that. They knew he was watching them, but he wasn't with them like they both so desperately needed.

Gohan gave his mother a hug and led her to the kitchen, where they silently started to clean the mess. It took them a good hour before they put the last towel away in the closest. Gohan went outside to train, leaving his mother inside to cook their dinner.

The night went along normally. Gohan was brought inside by the amazing smell of his mothers cooking. The two quietly enjoyed the meal, Chi Chi watched as her son finished his 3rd course, and then took the plates to the sink where she ran the water and started to wash them.

Gohan excused himself, going straight to his room to lay down. Once there, he stared up at the ceiling and let the day's event run through his mind.

He wasn't accustomed to this type of days, Days where there was no danger, no force out there to fight. He couldn't remember a time like this in recent memory. He didn't know what to do with himself, which is why he trained. He knew that eventually there'd be something to fight, something evil.

What kind of life was that though? Training for an evil that has yet to come. He had always thought that as soon as there was no more evil to fight, he would live the life of a normal child, until evil came once again. He knew he wasn't normal, but he would have liked to pretend in between saving the world.

Gohan sighed and turned over in his bed, reaching underneath for the photo album that he had stuffed under there earlier this evening. Sitting up, he sat the album on his crossed legs and opened the first page. The first picture he was met with was one of his father, still young, and Gohan as a new born.

'Gohan, 2 months' read the caption underneath. Gohan smiled and skipped to the middle of the book. He smiled as he looked down at himself, maybe 5 years old, with his father and Krillin. They must have been on some sort of a camping trip, for there was a tent and a fire in the background. He tried with everything in him to remember when this was taken, remember what had been going through his mind then. Because he was almost positive that the memories that went with this photo were joyful ones. He would give anything to have another night like that, so he could take the memories and save them, make sure that they never left him like all the other had. He wouldn't let them be replaced with the memories of fighting and death anymore.

* * *

**AN:** How dark, eh! It won't be like this throughout the story. It's actually... a lighter story. There's some humor.

**Let's get some things down, shall we?  
-I don't like Goku!** Well, I like him. But he's not my favorite. I won't bash him or anything. But he won't (at least I'm not planning it) make an appearance in this fic.  
-There'll be **NO** saiyaman. I don't **HATE** him... He's funny. And there will be some funny parts in this story... but not _saiyaman_ funny! ...am I making sense?  
-**I like reviews**. _I won't threaten for them_. But I do like them. Good or bad, I would love to know that there's someone out there reading my story. I really hate when people _PUSH_ for reviews. So I'll just put a nice _friendly_ reminder at the end of each chapter!

**_IF ANY OF MY DBZ FACTS SEEM_... untrue/a little off! please tell me in a nice way. I'm pretty new to liking DBZ. I think I know my shit, but I could be wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2: Peaceful Times

**AN:** OK! I'm horrible. I suck. There are a few… cliché's in this chapter… I'm so sorry. I really don't want to write just another G/V action/adventure CLICHÉ fic! But I wrote this again and again and this is the way it came out. See if you can SPOT the clichés. lol 

**Simba-rulz:** I was pretty excited to see that you, the webmaster of one of my favorite sites reviewed! I _love_ your site! Thanks for the help!  
**Kitty86:** Thanks for the help! I knew when I wrote that I was … stretching/completely making up Piccolo's age. Haha.  
I had an **anonymous** reviewer that asked about Goten. He'll be in this chapter, and in this story. I don't know (yet) if he'll be a HUGE part of this story, but he's in it…  
**gohny1129:** I also hate people that threaten for reviews. Thanks for the review!  
…also, thanks to **Videl161, Crimson Blademaster **and **IceNight009** for reviewing!

Gohan's 17 in this. Goten is 5.

**Chapter 2:  
Peaceful Times**

He wasn't as young as he once was. That was a fact that he, and the others that ruled under him knew. He had seen many years come and go. From planet to planet, he led his people. His people worshiped him, for he gave them what they wanted. He brought them to fresh planets and watched as they sucked the energy. His people would stay behind him through anything, for he was a good leader, he was good to them.

But lately, their faithful leader had begun to let them down. It seemed that they had been to all the planets and sucked the last energy this universe had to offer. His people called out for leadership, called out for an idea. But their leader was as lost as them.

Bringing his hand to his face, he examined the pink, wrinkled skin. If they did not find a planet with worthy energy to drain, they would not last much longer. His people would abandon him as their leader, they would scatter, each searching for energy to claim for them selves. He would not let that happen. He would not let his people betray each other, he had to come through.

"Sir…" He turned his face to the voice. He smiled with pride when he saw his son looking up at him.

"Yes, Momoiro." Momorio bowed to his father, his leader. He would always remain loyal to him; it was something they both knew.

"Father, we've found a planet. It's a far journey, but we think there may be a supply of energy for us." Momoiro watched as his father smiled, bringing his hand to his sons head.

"Excellent. I knew you'd come through, my son. Now, what's this planets name? How long of a journey?" Momoiro stood straight and smiled.

"We will arrive at Earth in 7 months, Sir."

"Come on, Piccolo." Gohan sent an energy blast straight to his sensei. The Namek just barely dodged it, watching it crash to the ground, where it created a large crater. Gohan almost chuckled as he sent another blast, identical to the one he had just sent. Piccolo, who was too busy marveling at the blast that had nearly hit him, did not see the newly formed one coming towards him.

Gohan, not wanting to actually cause any pain to his older friend, faded out and appeared again in front of the Namek, who finally saw the blast that was headed towards him. Gohan easily knocked his own blast off it's path, straight into the sky where it would ride up into space.

"I'm too old for this." Piccolo muttered as he floated down to the ground. He touched his feet down and crossed his arms, waiting for his young friend to join him on the ground.

"Come on Piccolo. It's not even noon. You can't be done yet." Gohan cracked his knuckles, examining his sensei's face. "Come on." Piccolo had become his training partner recently. Gohan became bored with going at it alone, and wasn't about to run to Vegeta, whose pride would surely get in the way. So he had looked to his green friend.

"I don't think I'm much of a … challenge anymore, Gohan." Piccolo opened his eyes, sighing when he realized just how much Gohan had grown. He wasn't as tall as Piccolo, but he was slowly getting there if he kept growing like he had over the last couple of years.

"Oh well. It's lunch anyway." The teenage boy said, turning away from Piccolo. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. Gohan flushed, sending Piccolo a smirk before running down the path and into the Son household, where the young boy could smell the food that was waiting for him.

Making sure the boy was gone, Piccolo let out a deep breathe. He took a second to compose himself. That short sparing match had taken a lot out of him and it wasn't because Piccolo was any weaker. Not at all, the Namek had grown stronger over the years, but so had his half saiyan friend. Their daily training was really starting to wear Piccolo out, but he would never let Gohan in on that fact.

Once catching his breath, the Namek stood straight and followed down the path that his friend had just taken, and into the Son household.

"That was great, Mom." Gohan put down his bowl, and layed back in his chair, patting his stomach happily. He looked over to Piccolo, who had a lonely glass of water in front of him.

"You know Piccolo, I'm sure trying some wouldn't hurt. You don't know what you're missing!" Talking about the food had made Gohan crave more, so he picked his bowl up again and loaded his 6th serving into it.

"Year, Mr. Piccolo, Mom's cooking is really good." All eyes turned to the corner of the room, where a miniature Goku stood, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Goten!" Chi Chi bolted from her spot at the table and rushed to her younger son. She brought her hand up to his forehead. "You're still very hot. You should be sleeping." Goten looked around his mother and to his brother, who had food stuffed in his mouth.

"But Mom, I smelt food. I'm hungry." The boy stepped away from his Mother's grasp and took a seat at the table. Grabbing the bowl of rice in front of him, he took a second to search for a fork on the table. Seeing none, he shrugged and decided to use his hands.

Gohan smiled at his brother. If he couldn't have his father around, it was good to have his exact double. He was already a pretty good match while training, even though their Mother hardly allowed that. He almost agreed with his mother. He and Goten may want to spar once in a while, but Gohan remember when he was 5, and how all he worried about was playing. He wanted Goten to remember his childhood like Gohan's had been early on.

Once the family was done lunch, Piccolo departed, not wanting to face Gohan in another spar. Goten was rushed back into bed by Chi Chi, and Gohan was left alone to do the dishes.

Once those were done, he looked at his options. He could go for a midday fly around the country side, he could sit down with a good book, he could go outside and train until dinner, or he could lay right there on that couch and take a nice afternoon nap.

He decided that latter, and slumped onto the couch. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and found sleep in minutes. He dreamed of cakes and pies…

"GOHAN!"

"Wha!" Gohan fell to the ground, hitting his head hard on impact. He rubbed the sore spot and got to his feet. "What Mom?" His Mom was shaking her head and tapping her foot. She tried to keep up her "I'm angry don't mess with me" tone, but seeing her son there rubbing his head only reminded her more of how much her son was like his father.

"Goten's still sick. And we need some things. You're going to have to go into town." Gohan was handed a list. He blinked a few times, while unravelling the list to see just how large it was.

"Mom! There's got to be 200 things on here!" Gohan gaped at his Mother as she handed him a bundle of cash. This was more money than Gohan had ever seen. He went to ask where it had come from, but his mother had already pushed him outside the house.

"You and your brother eat so much; do you ever stop to think where it comes from?" Chi Chi asked, shaking her finger in her sons face. She had to reach up now that Gohan was so tall. "Be back before supper." With that, she closed the door, leaving Gohan kind of startled.

"And I thought I was going to have a nice nap."

Gohan found it extremely hard not to look like a 'country boy' when he was forced into the city. But he failed every time, and he got the looks that told him that it was easy to see that he had spent very little time in cities.

He knew which he preferred. He would never be able to live in a city like this one. It was too busy; there was too much going on. And with his heightened saiyan hearing, he would never be able to catch a mid after noon nap, or meditate after supper. He would most certainly not be able to train outside the house, or fly above the busy streets.

He knew right away that he wasn't going to be home before supper. The list he had been given was huge, and would probably take at least 5 different stores.

He decided to get the grocery shopping done first, because he would be less likely to feel the need to snack before he bought since he had just eaten lunch. That plan sounded good, but was shot down by a grumbling from his stomach.

"Wait, that wasn't from my stomach." Looking up, Gohan saw smoke. He blinked a few times; watching as people in the streets started crowding around a building. He followed them, pushing his way to the front of the group.

The smoke seemed to be coming from the bank. Gohan watched as two men came bursting out, one of them holding a woman under his arms. They both held guns that were directed to the crowd.

"Move it, people! No one needs to get hurt." The people around started to run off, some yelling and screaming as one of the men shoot warning shoots into the sky. Gohan remained still, stepping forward, away from the swarm of panicking people.

"Hey kid, watch it. We don't want to send you home to your mommy with holes in your belly." One of the robbers said, raising the gun and pointing it towards Gohan. Gohan took another step forward, unfazed by the mans words or the gun in his hand. He had a pretty good feeling that he wouldn't have to do any fighting here, these men didn't look capable of causing anyone pain.

"Come on kid. I'm not kidding." With another step closer, the man lowered the gun, proving Gohan right. They were just in a jam, they probably needed the money badly, they meant no physical harm to anyone.

Gohan went to make his move, which was to disarm the men and wait for some cops to come and take them away. But before he could move another step, someone came from nowhere and planted a kick right in the robber's temple.

Gohan watched as the gun accidentally fired, a bullet speeding towards him. He would have dodged it, but that would send it straight into the swarming crowd behind him. Instead, he composed himself, held up his palm and used his energy to slow the bullet. It reached mere inches from his palm before it stopped dead and fell to the ground.

With that out of the way, Gohan looked to see who had interfered. He was ready to give him a piece of his mind. Gohan had had the situation under control and there had been no need for more violence.

He was surprised to see both robbers knocked out cold on the ground. Well, even though the violence was uncalled for, whoever this guy was knew how to get it done. Gohan looked up to find the man that had done the fighting, but didn't see him anywhere. The only person other than him and the two knocked out robbers was a girl.

"You okay, kid?" The girl asked, stepping forward. Gohan blinked and looked behind him. "I was talking to you. You shouldn't have pulled that, you could have gotten hurt." _What? What was this girl talking about, I had it under control._

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Gohan tried.

"No problem." The girl nodded. _This girl is too muc_h, Gohan thought. "Are you hit?" She asked, looking him up and down. Gohan became uneasy under her gaze.

"Uh, no. No I'm alright." Gohan answered. _She did all the fighting? Well, I mean, a girl can fight too. But one like this? So pretty and small, what was she doing in the middle of a bank robbery_?

"I was sure that gun fired right at you." She said, stepping closer and examining Gohan harder, looking for any blood. Gohan stepped back a tad. _Yeah, it fired at me because YOU stepped in when you weren't needed_.

"Uh, must have just missed me! Ahah, lucky me!" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. _Oh, you're such a dork_ he thought. He watched as the girl looked down to the ground and kicked something forward. The bullet that Gohan had stopped.

"Oh, look at that! Must have been a dead round or something." He continued with the laughing. This girl won't back down. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by two cops running towards the two.

"Ms Satan!" A chubby man came rushing towards Gohan and the girl. "Thanks so much. My men should have had this under control! But of course, they didn't. You've pulled through for this city once again!" Gohan watched the exchange. _Satan, that sounds familiar_.

"No problem Chief." She said, saluting the man.

"You should be thankful boy." Gohan turned to see the chubby man was talking to him. "If Videl hadn't showed up, you'd be dead by now. You owe her a thank you." Gohan blinked and stared down at the man, who was practically waving his finger in his face.

"Forget it, kid." Videl said._ I hadn't even said anything_… Their attention turned to the watch on her wrist, which let out 3 sharp beeps. "Oh,school! Gotta go!" He watched her pull a capsule out of her pocket and toss it to the ground. A copter appeared in front of them. Videl hopped in and sped off into the air.

_What… just happened?_

**Can someone help me with INDENTING? I can't seem to get the paragraphs to indent. It's annoying.**

**oohwell. MORE SOON: )**

**Reviews are nice. hint haha.**


	3. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

AN: Ah! I'm sorrrrrrry to my readers. I'm horribleeee. It's been a long while since you've seen any activity in this story... And I won't give you excuse after excuse. Let's just say that after a long year of school, me being in and out because of illness, I failed some courses. So I've been doing summer school over the last 2 months. And silly me I started a story before that, thinking I could do both. But when I started school I found out committing myself to a story was probably a bad idea.

ANYWAY, courses are done (thank GOD). Updates should come WAY more often now! SORRY AGAIN.

Chapter 3:

Friend or Foe?

2 hours and 5 stores later, Gohan took to the sky and started the long journey home. He tried to ignore the grumbling that was coming from his stomach, begging for only a small bite of one of the many things that were in the 10 grocery bags that he held in each hand.

His mind wondered to the bank robbery he had attempted to stop. Yeah, attempted because that Satan girl came from nowhere and ruined everything. What was a girl doing just coming and knocking out two armed criminals…? She was about his age, but he was a different story. She was a normal human, teenage girl, he was… well, not.

His mind was pulled away from the robbery as he felt something from the east. He stopped and turned his head towards the empty fields that went for miles. He had only felt it for a slight second, but he was certain that he hadn't imagined it.

A power level, surprisingly strong, coming from the east. He racked his brain, trying to see if he had recognized it. But as he felt it again, he knew that it wasn't one of his friends, it was someone new.

Taking off at a faster speed than before, Gohan went towards the strong ki. He was flying for seconds when he saw something coming from out of the clouds. Stopping, he watched as the object sped to the ground, where it hit with a large explosion.

Gohan lowered himself to the ground, close to the object. He dropped the bags of groceries by a nearby tree and stepped closer to the steaming crater that the object had created. Whatever was in it was still very much alive, he could still feel the strong ki.

Two ki's came to Gohan's attention. One was coming from the west, the other coming from the northwest. He recognized them straight away as Vegeta and Piccolo. He waited for them before stepping any further. Both fighters landed on each side of Gohan, keeping their eyes on the crater.

"What's going on?" Vegeta snapped, stepping away from Gohan and Piccolo and getting closer to the crater. Gohan went to reach out, to stop him from getting too close, but decided that wouldn't go over to well. He sighed and followed the older saiyan with Piccolo close behind.

Working their way through rocks and small cliffs, they shortly reached the middle of the large crater. Vegeta was the first to go straight up to the object, which resembled a rocket and looked to be made of some sort of metal. The saiyan price drew back his foot and kicked the metal object hard.

"Vegeta! There's someone in there." Gohan said stepping closed.

"I know, that's the point." Vegeta snapped, drawing his foot back once again. Before he could land another kick, the metal object started buzzing. All 3 stood back and watched as the rocket seemed to take it's self apart. Layer after layer of the metal slowly peeled away, until it was the same rocket, only smaller in size.

They watched in silence as part of the rocket opened slightly, then moved over to the side, leaving an exit for whomever, or whatever was inside. A mechanical voice came from inside, speaking an alien language.

Gohan and the others readied themselves as something came into sight. Steps came down from the rocket and touched the ground. The figure came into the light, surprised to see Gohan and the others standing there.

Gohan examined the stranger. He, she or it, was defiantly not from this world. Although it was mostly covered in a large drape like coat, Gohan could see what looked like red skin and sharp green eyes. It stepped down the steps and touched its feet to the ground, examining the strangers in front of him. Gohan cleared his throat, and was the first to talk.

"Uh, Hi." Smooth, Gohan, smooth. Right now his worry was on figuring out just what this stranger had come here for. There'd been many strangers that came to earth, and sadly, most of them weren't friendly. "I'm Gohan, that's Vegeta." Gohan motioned over to the shorter man. "And that's Piccolo…" With my luck, this guy doesn't even speak English…

"Hello, I am Joufu, of the 73 planet region. Not too far from your home planet, Namek." He eyed Piccolo, then switched his gaze to Gohan and then to Vegeta. "Am I wrong, are you not from Namek?" His gaze went back to Piccolo.

"No, he's from Namek. Uh, we were just wondering… we've had many visitors over the years. Most unfriendly an-"

"You would like to know if I'm friendly." Joufu cut Gohan off. He took down his hood, revealing his features. He looked almost Namek like, except his ears were more human, his skin red, and the hair, that was pulled back in a tight ponytail, was pure white. "I'm happy to tell you, young friend, that I am friendly." He took his hand out from under his coat and held it out. Gohan studied it, before smiling and taking the hand.

"Nice to meet you." He could feel Vegeta's and Piccolo's glares. This guy claimed to be friendly, but if he wasn't, would he have come out and admitted it? Gohan kept his guard up, even though he almost trusted the red alien.

"Why have you come here?" Piccolo snapped. Joufu turned to him and frowned. "You say you're friendly, but what is you're purpose here, so far away from your home?" Joufu sighed, looking to the ground.

"Though I mean no harm to you, I do bring news of someone who does." Joufu looked up and eyed each of his welcomers. "Namek, or should I say Piccolo, you've heard of The Hiru, have you not?" Piccolo imediattlly shook his head.

"The Hiru? They're all dead." Vegeta snapped.

"So you've heard of them?" Joufu turned to Vegeta. The stranger took in the saiyan, examining his features. "A saiyan might." Gohan was a little surprised this stranger knew Vegeta was a saiyan, but he did not get a chance to voice it.

"Of course I've heard of them. Energy stealing low lives. They're all dead now." Joufu almost smiled at the mans anger. He was most definatly a saiyan.

"Yes, so you think. But before landing here, I was under the idea that all saiyans were dead." Joufu sighed and turned his face to the beautiful sky. "No, I'm sorry to say the Hiru are very much alive. And up to their old tricks." Joufu sighed. He tried not to show the strangers the pain, but in that moment, it became too much. He clenched his side.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gohan asked, stepping forward as Joufu bent forward, one hand going to his side, the other holding himself up against his ship. Joufu held his hand up, stopping Gohan from coming closer.

"I'm... my last encounter with the Hiru... let's just say I just barely escaped. I'm short on energy." Gohan watched as the red alien sighed and composed himself again. "I've been following... the Hiru...for..awi-" Joufu stumbled over, falling to the ground.

"He's out cold." Gohan said, studying the alien. He noticed a blue spot on his jacket, he lifted it to see where it had come from. "Ouch." He whispered, eyeing the large gash that had ripped through Joufu's clothing. It was slowly oozing a blue liquid. "We have to get him some help."

"How do you suggest we do that? Bring this red guy into the local ER?" Vegeta asked. Gohan bit his buttom lip, searching his brain for the answer. He lit up and looked over to Vegeta.

"Take him to Capsule Corp. Bulma has people that can help him."

"You're wrong if you think I'm letting that alien stay in my house. You're too trusting boy, for all we know, he'll wake up and attack while we're sleeping. He speaks of the Hiru, when I know for a fact that they are dead." Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away from Gohan, who was now holding up Joufu.

"Aw, come on, Vegeta. I'll be there first thing in the morning, I can talk to him and see why he's here. Send him on his way. We can't just leave him here to die! And don't act like you won't be able to defend yourself." Gohan pleaded, looking to Piccolo for some help. The Namek just shook his head.

"Of course I would. That's not the point." Vegeta took one last look at Gohan and the alien he was supporting, and took off into the sky.

"I'LL SPAR WITH YOU." Gohan shouted. He regretted the words as soon as they had come out. He knew that the Saiyan prince was egging for a good fight, and if he could not fight his rival, then why not his rival's son.

By the looks of it, Vegeta liked that idea. He stopped 10 feet from the ground, turned and smiled down at Gohan. "Deal." He agreed, taking off. Gohan sighed. He turned to Piccolo and shrugged.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?" He asked. The Namek agreed before he went off in the direction of his home, leaving Gohan alone. Gohan gathered the groceries that he had hidden earlier, and took off into the sky, following an already far ahead Vegeta.

"What...is that?" The blue haired human pointed to the slumped form of Joufu under Gohan's arms. "Did Piccolo get a sun burn?" Gohan ignored the woman, stepping past her and into her lab. He gently set down Joufu's limp form on Bulma's table before turning to the woman.

"I need you to do me a favour." He requested, explaining how he came to meet the red alien. Bulma, who would have been shocked of the situation in her younger years, nodded firmly and told Gohan she would help. Gohan thanked the woman as he went to exit Capsule Corp., hoping against hope he would get to the door without running into the saiyan he had promised a spar.

"I'll take that offer now, boy." Gohan sighed and stopped. He turned to Vegeta and gave him the largest grin he could muster before laughing and rubbing his neck.

"Gee, Vegeta. I really wish I could. But my Mom's going to start worrying if I don't get home soon!" Without another word exchanged, Gohan ran to the door and took into the air, the over exadurated smile still covering his face as he waved down at Vegeta's slowly vanishing form.

"Child." Vegeta mumbled as he turned to enter his home. He quickly forgot about his rival's sons escape from training as he set off to find his woman to make him something to eat.


End file.
